Unseen Sunlight
by MyOwnLight
Summary: Duos gone after an arguement with Heero... but where is Duo? and why can't no one trace where he is? Has somthing happened or is he just sick and tired of the way Heero has treated him...
1. The disapearance of Duo Maxwell

**Sorry, it's so short... but no worries, I promise that the other chapters will be alot longer..Well, Please feel free to leave comments...and reviews.. hope you enjoy!**

**_I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be so broke now would I?_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Heero sighed and stared at the deep blue sky. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky today, but that wasn't what was on his mind... What was on his mind...was one person. This one person.. was the only one able to leave his mind at peace, this person, is Duo. _What does that idiot want with me? _He thought as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the breeze. Duo had been on his mind alot lately... You see, Duo had disapeared after a long agruement with Heero. Its been about a week and although Heero would not admit it... Duo was the only thing on his mind...without Duo, his own mind tortured him. Duo was the only thing that made him feel happy, but Heero hid it more and more as he began to feel more wanting of Duo to be around. Duo was the only thing that would mess him up on his missions, but missions were no more now... the war had ended...

Heero's frown deepened as he remember the very day that their enemys were destroyed, the very day that Heero found that his purpose seemed gone... He was going to dispear...but Duo's voice...

_**(flashback)**_

_**"Heero? Where are you, come on bud were suppose to celebrate!" Duo yelled as'  
he walked through the halls, the gundam piolets and doctors (and professors blah blah) had all decided to stay at Quatre's since he invited them to celebrate their success, yet Heero was the only one missing. Even Wufei had shown up. Duo began to feel worry run through him, what would Heero do? He did say that his only purpose was to accomplish all his missions.. "Where would Heero go..." Duo muttered lowly as he walked outside, he had seen Heero hang around in the garden, near the roses. As he walked into the yard he began to run...faster...faster...he ran... He knew what Heero must of been up to.. he couldn't Heero do that... Duo flashed into the garden, his hat flying off as he almost ran into Heero.**_

_**"...Heero.." Duo breathed out as he threw his arms around Heero. He didn't care if Heero was going to get mad at him... Heero was sitting infront of the roses with his usual gun pointed to his head. You would think Heero wouldn't hesitate, but a braided teen was running through his mind. "Heero.  
please...don't leave me..." Duo whispered into Heero's ear, "if your going to go, let me go with you..."**_

_**(Flashback end)**_

Obviously Heero had decided not to take his own life... Duo was his own guardian angel that loved to follow him around...and annoy him just for kicks... but it was Duo, the cobalt blue eyes of Duo was something more... but.. it seemed as though Duo finally had it with him, why else would he leave? Was Duo ever going to come back?

"So how have you been lately Trowa?" Quatre asked in his usual sweetening voice that seemed to cure somes saddness.

"..Alright...I guess..." Trowa answered lowly.

"And everyone else?" Quatre added, he couldn't help but wonder how the others were doing.

"..." Trowa seemed to stay silent for a moment. "I haven't spoke to them.."

"Well...the same here...Wufei hasn't answered, Heero won't either...and for some reason Duo isn't answering his cell phone...thats not like him.."

"Don't worry Quatre." Trowa muttered lowly as he leaned back in his seat. They were outside the home of Quatre. Sitting under the sun, catching up.  
Trowa had finally come to visit again, since lately Catherine was acting overly worried about him, but that was just how Catherine was.

That was all Trowa needed to say to comfort Quatre. Trowa always seemed to be able to calm Quatre down just by a few simple words...why was that? "Hey.  
Trowa... maybe we should find them? You know...like a surprise? Duo will atleast like the though of it."

"I guess.." Trowa answered, he knew that no matter what...he was going to end up doing it.


	2. A cry for help?

**Well, heres chapter two, thanks for the good reviews...**

**(Told ya I make a longer chapter...but I'm not one to type a ton O.o...well..anyways, here's chapter two..hope you enjoy!)**

_I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, would I be this broke?_

* * *

Heero sat up and stared off into the distant. The talkative teen had really lured himself into his mind... He didn't know what to do anymore...but laying around sure wasn't helping. With this thought, Heero finally stood up and walked back into the home that Duo and Heero shared as roomates. He walked inside Duo's room and sat on the bed. Duo's room was very messy and many items were spread across the floor with his usual clothing layed here and there. If Duo planned to stay away, why hadn't he tooken his stuff?

Heero's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the phone. It was unsurprisingly under Duo's bed. Grabbing it angrily he looked on the caller ID to see who it was. The number was a private one.. His hopes were crushed, he was hoping it would be Duo... that was it, he couldn't stand this weird emotion that ran through him! He threw the phone against the wall and let it fall apart as he walked out the room, slamming the door hard behind him..

* * *

"Quatre..." Trowa muttered in slight annoyance. "He won't answer his phone..". Quatre was trying to call Heero again, no answer had come from the emotionless teen. 

"Then lets find his address and go get him" Quatre replied sounding a bit angry for such a kind fellow. " I think Duo left an address...".

_So they live together..._ Trowa thought as he stood and helped Quatre who was now searching franticually for the address. He wasn't certain wather or not they would actually get to see the other three former piolets. Was it going well for them?

* * *

Wufei punched a tree in anger. He didn't quite understand but he had the feeling that something was going terribly wrong...but whatcould it be that he was feeling? The other four former piolets drifted into this thoughts. Was something wrong with them? Did something happen? It came to mind that maybe, he had to go see if everything was alright. He probably would never admit it...but he didn't want anything to happen to them 

"Master Wufei," A man said as he appoarched Wufei and bowed. "May I ask if something is the matter?".

"Yes...something is..." Wufei replied as he stared at the unfamilar man. "But I don't know what...now...who are you...". His hand clutched into a fist, just incase this man decided to become a threat.

The man looked down at the teen's clutched fist and sighed, "I mean no harm... My name is Tukasha Kan, I am a new comer.."

"Well, you don't expect a welcome do you?" Wufei muttered as he let his fist fall back into a relaxed hand. Even though he did this, he was still on the alert, as always.

The man let out a small odd laugh and smiled kindly. "No, I was told not to, I have come here to ask a favor of you..."

"Well, what?" Wufei replied rather coldly, this man seemed annoy him a bit...

"I have searched a while to find you, I am a follower and worker of Quatre Reberba Winner..."

"Quatre..." Wufei muttered as he stared at the man. Was something wrong with Quatre?

"Well...I have heard Quatre speak of you and the other four for quite some time, and I thought I owed him...So I decided to search for all of you...you first."

"Is there anything wrong with Quatre?" Wufei asked curiously.

"No...nothing is the matter, he is just very worried about all of you..."

* * *

Heero let out a small frustrated sigh as he stared out his window. Someone in all black suddenly caught his attention. He watched with interest as the anonymous person made its way to the mailbox and shoved something inside. Heero was very desperate for a response from the braided hair teen...so he walked out his door and stared at the blacken dressed person until he or she walked off. Usually he'd instantly find out who that person was, but who cared right now? 

Heero opened the mailbox as soon as he was close enough to even reach it. There was an envelope inside that wasn't even closed. Grabbing it and opening it quickly he read the words written upon the sheet of paper..

_Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
I'm shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening..._

_I've been stranded here and I'm miles away  
Making signals hoping they'd save me  
I lock myself inside these walls  
'Cause out there I'm always wrong  
I don't think I'm gonna make it  
So while I'm sitting here  
On the eve of my defeat  
I'll write this letter and hope it saves me_

_Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening_

_I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away  
Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?  
I'll send an SOS tonight  
Wonder if I will survive  
How in the hell did I get so far away this time  
So now I'm sitting here  
The time of my departure's near  
I say a prayer  
Please someone save me_

_Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening..._

_I'm lost here  
I can't make it on my own  
I don't wanna die alone  
I'm so scared  
Drowning now  
Reaching out  
Holding on to everything I know  
Crying out  
Dying now  
Need some help_

_Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?_

_(S.O.S by Good Charlotte) _

Heero's heart seemed to burst as he read these words...they were of course lyrics to someones written song...but the handwriting was clearly Duos..and all the words...meant so much... It seemed to be a call for help, but it left no clues...or did it? He reread it, but it was hard to concentrate for he kept seeing Duo. His hand seemed trembled as he got to the words 'drowning now..'. Was Duo really in alot of trouble?


	3. Possiblities

**Sorry it took so long to make a new chapter...>.> If anybody cares...this is another chapter. I'll probably be makeing another one shortly. Sorry if its kindof short.**

**_I don't own Gundam Wing, maybe in my mind I do...but no, I don't. _**

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Trowa!" Quatre yelled as a smile formed unto his lips, he was on his computer searching for the address of the two. It was hard of course since Heero would obviously do something to make it so that no one could trace them, but he found a few addresses that could possibly be theirs. 

"...What?..." Trowa asked as he walked into Quatre's room holding a tray of tea. He had just awoken, plus it was three thirty in the morning, so he wasn't in the mood to do anything.

"I found some possiblities." Quatre said as he looked up at Trowa who handed him a cup of tea. "Thanks," He mumbled as he took a sip.

"Possiblities..?" Trowa muttered, great...now they would have to go from house to house...

"It's the best I could do..." Quatre replied, with a hint of disapointment.

* * *

"Please sir, come with me..." Tukasha said as he started to walk off, probably to a car or something. Wufei followed, but rather slowly. He still didn't trust this man, but he had to be sure. Maybe he would see Quatre again. 

Tukasha led him to a white limo and soon opened the door. "Hop inside" He said as he stared at Wufei, wondering if Wufeiwas planning anything against him. He had heard many things of the piolets, even if most was from overhearing...or even...earsdropping, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Wufei slowly got in the car and closed the door himself. He stared at the man through the darkened window. He wondered how long it would take to get to Quatre's.

Tukasha opened the drivers door and pratically jumped in before closing the door. He looked into the review mirror, "I must guess that you are wondering how long this will take?"

Wufei stared at the back of Tukasha, as if watching his every simple move.

"Well," Tukasha continued, "I would guess it would take a little longer then it took me."

Wufei only nodded, he was waiting for the man to hurry up and drive off.

Tukasha started the limo and drove off, leaving the place that Wufei might of called home. It would take a long time to get to Quatres, they would have to go to a different country after all. It would probably take a few planes. He only hoped the Wufei wouldn't get mad at him, or atleast not as mad as he seemed already.

* * *

Heero was typing furiously along his laptop. He was going to find Duo, no matter what it took... As Heero searched, hacked, and such...his mind went back, to something before. 

_**(Flashback)**_

**_"Hey Heero..." Duo said as he looked at Heero who looked to be sleeping. He smiled, even if Heero acted so much like a human robot...when he slept he looked, peaceful...Heero seemed to ingore him, but after a few minutes he opened one eye and stared at Duo, questioning him with his awkward stare._**

**_Duo stared back at Heero but soon enough began to speak again, "If we make it through all this, what are suppose to do...I mean, what are you going to do?" _**

Heero stared at Duo, as if he was thinking of that too. "Whatever happens...happens..." Hebefore he reclosed his eye.

_**Duo made a face, as if to pout, "Seriously...I'll probably end up on the streets again or something..."Duo said as he leaned back in his seat. They were in space, going towards...well...a mission. They should**_ **_of been geting some rest, but being Duo, he wasn't letting that happen._**

_**Heero acted like he wasn't listening again, he wasn't going to think of what Duo had just said. It would pull him back.**_

**_Duo shrugged a bit. He figured Heero just didn't care, well...thats what he expected anyway. He turned and looked towards the wall, making sure that Heero didn't see he hurt expression on his face._**

**_After awhile Duo had finally turned his head back to where it was. He leaned back a little further and soon closed his eyes to try and get some rest, but awkwardly, he felt like he was being watched...so he opened his eyes and noticed he was being watched._**

**_He turned his head to Heero who was staring at him in a way he had never seen Heero do before, Duo stared back for a few seconds but found it hard, and instead turned away and stared forward._**

**_(Flashback End)_**

That stare was something Heero himself didn't even understand. Maybe he should have said something to Duo, something comforting? But what could Heero say? He closed his eyes for a moment before standing up and closing his laptop. He had found a possible location anyway.


	4. One step closer

Another chapter...very short, sorry about that. I'm kindof stuck...well...uh..

_**I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be so broke now would I?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"...Try the video phone..." Trowa muttered just as they were getting ready to go.

"Good Idea Trowa," was Quatre's response just as he walked over to the phone and dialed a possible number. It rang about six times before someone answered, the person was Heero in the flesh. Just as he appeared on the screen Quatre almost sheirked with joy.

"Heero!" Quatre exclaimed happily.

"Hn."

"Where are you? We wanted to come and see you two.."

Heero's expression changed at that sentence, his usual emotionless expression seemed to who a hint of sadness and worry that only be seen slightly...byhis eyes.

"Heero, is something the matter?" Quatre asked worridly.

"...Its..." Heero started but soon brought his hand up to hang up the phone.

"Heero, tell us.." Quatre muttered sounding sad as he noticed Heero's motion.

"Duos, missing."

"What?"

* * *

"So. What we gonna to him boss?" A man with long black hair that seemed to cover his entired back. He was dressed in a black button up shirt with jeans and old ragged converses. 

"Were gonna wait, thats what were gonna do, but maybe a little torture won't hurt much..eh?" The boss replied through the shadowed seat that he sat in.

The other man grinned evily and let out a slight chuckle,"Alright, maybe that braided freak will learn to keep his mouth shut this time."

* * *

"I hope we get there soon," Tukasha said as he lead Wufei to where the airport was. It was a good thing that Wufei was only in another country and not in a colony or something. 

Wufei stayed quiet as he stared forward, thinking hard. Why was this feeling getting worse? Why wouldn't it leave him be? What could it be...who was in trouble?

"Coming Mr.Wufei?" Tukasha said as he was now standing infront of Wufei who had stoped and was staring into space.

"...Right..." Wufei muttered as he started to walk again. They were already getting into the plane, time had flew for Wufei who was lost in thought.When they took there seats, his being a window seat, his usual whenever he was in a plane...which wasn't much, he stared out of the window, waiting for the plane to take off already.

* * *

Trowa stared at the screen as Quatre talked to Heero, getting as much infomation about this horrid situation as he could, but Heero wasn't saying much. He stared at Heero's eyes who changed a bit, sadness showed and he looked a little worried. Was Duo that important to Heero? He had never even seen Heero like that, even if it wasn't that much of a change. 

"What happened before he left...?" Trowa muttered as he took a step forward.

"...He got angry, and left" Heero replied as if it was simple. Heero was staring at Trowa, waiting for the circus teen to speak again.

"You had an argument with Duo?" Quatre asked looking worried all over again. He didn't want the two to fight, he only hoped that would continue to become better friends.

Heero nodded slightly, "I need to go," He muttered as he turned the video phone off, leaving the other two teens witha blank screen.

Quatre turned to Trowa, "Well, now we know where he is. Lets go, Heero needs our help." He quickly muttered as he walked out his mansion door with Trowa following close behind.

* * *

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well, I decided to reveal more about what was happening. Well...what do you think? I know the chapters kindof short...but..,I couldn't quite figure out how to continue. The next chapter will hopefully be longer.


	5. Nobody Cares

_Its been awhile again neh? Well...heres the fifth chapter...hope you enjoy..._

_--MyOwnLight**-**-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did...I wouldn't be so damn broke now would I?

* * *

_

This sucked complete, major, huge...fat ass. Duo was handcuffed to thebricked wall, hisarmsabove him as his hands dangeled.He was in a slight sitting possition against the darkened corner, his knees brought up to his chest. He had his head leaned on his left knee and was staring blankly down at the ground, his eyes seemed to disapear inside a shadow. He was in a small dark room, similar to that of a cell but not quite like one. There was nothing inside except the black painted bricks that were fading into a dull grey. Instead of bars, there was rather large metal door locked tightly on the other side of the room.

"I really don't mind hurtin' you kid...'' the black headed man muttered as he appoarched the braided teen. "But sadly I can't kill you just yet... Now..., I'm gonna ask again for some infomation...and your goin' to tell me all of it, truthfully. Got that?" He said firmly and quite cockylike as he leaned his weight on his right leg and placed his hands on his hips.

Duo didn't move, it was like he wasn't even alive...the only thing that proved he was...was that fact that his chest slowly moved from time to time. Indicating that he indeed was, and was listening. The hyperactive, kind-hearted teen was stuck in a situation that struck him badly. Like it stabed and took the last remaining piece of his heart that he had tried his best to save for Heero...but Heero didn't want it...if he did...he would be here by now.

"Look kid." The man started with a smirk, he wanted Duo to not only be in physical pain...but mental as well. "If your hoping that your little friends will come to rescue you...its not gonna happen, because they would of already-"

"...Come...by now" Duo muttered surprisingly in a low sad tone cutting off the mans horrid statement. He continued to stare down at the ground, not wanting the show that a shameful tear had oozed down his cheek. _Heero doesn't care...no one does...no one ever did...why was I so stupid... _Duo thought as he tried to stop himself from letting anymore tears was his pained face. _Why did I think, that Heero actually loved me like I loved him? _He continued beating himself up by his thoughts. "...Why..." He muttered lowly under his breath, his voice was shaky, proving that a lump in his throat was caused by his held back tears.

The man went up to Duo and slapped him hard against the face,Duos head just moved along with his dirty hand, like he had just slaped a doll. He just stayed like that,"What! What the hell do you mean WHY!" He yelled, he had no idea that Duo didn't mean that, after all...he was an idiotic greedy person... He then kicked Duo in the side, Duosquized his eyes shut...wishing he had just died on the streetsbefore anything of this..,"Weakling" He said with a snort. "I don't know why you and the others were even chosen back then."

Duo opened his eyes slowly, tears were streaming down his cheeks...warming his cold saddened face. He knew the man was talking about the gundams...so maybe that was what this was all about...but what ever happened to true piece? Fuck it! He knew it...they still had yet to finish...or...was this just a minor incident? Where a minor idiotic problem was elimated? Duo...being the problem itself?

"...Thats it..." the man muttered, "I'm gonna bring the boss in here...maybe he can do something with you...". He then walked to the solid metal door,knocked onit, and then laterslammed it as hard as he possibly could after someone from the outside had opened it.

Outside the door, faint voices were heard as he told a man to lock it and left, yelling the whole way back to his baka boss.

* * *

_Well...there ya go. Chapter 5. As you obviously can tell...it showed a bit more on Duo and why he's there... Maybe the next chapter will be a bit better..._

_-->MyOwnLight-_


End file.
